


An Old West Engagement

by jinxkittycat



Category: Star Stable, star stable wild west au
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxkittycat/pseuds/jinxkittycat
Summary: ;)
Relationships: Zoe Starr / Mica Stoneground
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: SSO Wild West AU





	An Old West Engagement

“Miss Starr… Zoe… Now I know I don’t have much. My home is small, I don’t have a job, I have what most would consider an absolutely ridiculous dream but… It’s a dream that I’d like for you to be a part of… For as long as we’re both alive. Zoe… Will you marry me?”

Zoe stared at Mica, now on one knee, and looking up at her with the most nervous look on her face. In her hand was what looked like a patchwork copper ring with a polished blue gem in the center, kept in place by twisted pieces of copper wire. It was one of the most delicate and beautifully made rings she'd ever seen, and she knew it was made with great care. 

She didn't realize she had tears in her eyes until they started falling down her cheeks. The schoolmarm was speechless. Words suddenly betrayed her. It felt like the room was spinning. Her heart threatened to burst from her chest. 

After what seemed like an eternity to the poor engineer, Zoe broke her stillness and gently pulled Mica from the ground. 

"Mica… You've done so much for me over the past two years. We've had an incredible adventure, but… It still feels like I just got back to New Jorvik, and being here has made me realize just how homesick I was. I spent so many days and nights worrying about the state of this town after everything it's been through. I still want to see the world, but… I do eventually want to settle here. Have a home, maybe a family. Maybe even continue to teach. I can't tie you down to one spot like that, not with your free spirit." Zoe took Mica's free hand in hers and held it to her heart. "I'm sorry."

Mica was silent for a few moments, carefully processing every word. "I may be a free spirit, and I may not be to good at staying in one place, but I know that when I'm with you I'm more comfortable stayin’ still than I have been in a long time. I respect your decision, but… maybe… we could still be partners? I could take you anywhere in the world your heart desires," She smiled. "I still have some time before that old balloon is fixed up completely. I don't think I'll be going anywhere for a while. Whaddya say?" 

Zoe gave her a soft smile and pulled her into a hug, taking in the mechanic's faint smell of oil and metal. "I think… I think I can make that work." 

The mechanic let out a triumphant whoop and picked up the schoolmarm, laughing happily. Zoe squeaked as she was lifted, but didn't protest. They were both flushed by the time Mica put her down. 

"Well then, I suppose we have a deal. Partner." Zoe put out a hand to shake, and Mica took it without a moment of hesitation. 

"Damn straight."


End file.
